


Killer Shopping Cart

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian almost kills Kurt with a shopping cart





	Killer Shopping Cart

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally cliche and I love it

Sebastian had lived everyday of his life with the words ‘watch where you’re going before you kill someone with that thing’ When he was younger he always figured it was with a car or the bike that he rode everywhere, especially once he moved to Chicago and gave up driving most place. 

Dinner time was near and Sebastian hadn’t gone grocery shopping in weeks. He groaned and made the short drive to the local store. Checking his phone for his list, he quickly grabbed a cart and made his way down the aisle. He kept his eyes on his phone as he slowed his pace down checking through his text messages from his mother. 

Bumping into another cart caused him to look up from his phone when he heard a voice speak the words he had written on his body “watch where you’re going before you kill someone with that thing”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention” Sebastian breathed out in awe as he took in the other person standing across from him “you...”

“Me” the man stated “I’m Kurt” 

Sebastian weighed the name on his tongue “Kurt. I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe”


End file.
